The Spy Who Loves Her Boss
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: What happened when Morgan showed up to the MI6 Headquarters that Monday? The Spy Who Dumped Me


**Author's Note: Hey! I absolutely loved this movie, and being it was my two favorite actresses I HAD to write something. I think we all related to Morgan hardcore, and I just wanted to explore how she might feel coming in that Monday. Obviously it must've gone well since her an Audrey were shown working for them a year later, lol. Hope you enjoy!**

Morgan wasn't shy. Since she was a little girl, running around and entertaining people was the one thing that made her truly, unquestionably happy. She loved seeing smiles on people's faces and she loved hearing an audience's appreciation. It made her feel fulfilled. Sometimes her outgoing nature helped her land acting gigs, sometimes it embarrassed Audrey, and sometimes it made her hit on powerful women that intimidated the living shit out of her.

 _God_ , that woman.

Sure, she was a stereotypical young, gay woman who idolized attractive, older women. It was a stereotype for a reason after all, and that MI6 just proves it. She's a living breathing renaissance painting. She carries herself with absolute power and femininity, as strong as she is beautiful. She's what every woman dreams of being. Though, she didn't know if she wanted to _be_ her or _be in_ her. Morgan couldn't get her out of her mind, yet she didn't even know her name.

So far, she'd only had two interactions with her and she'd call them both moderately successful. She wasn't necessarily dismissed, so she'd call that a plus. Okay, she may have laid it on a teeny bit thick when they first met at the Intelligence Headquarters, but, again, who doesn't love compliments? And there were just so many things to compliment, it took awhile for her to cover them all. Morgan was a trained actor, so she was pretty astute at picking up facial subtleties; Government Bey couldn't keep that ghost of a smile hidden well enough when she was getting complimented.

Also, as she had reminded Audrey plenty of times since, a stone cold fox like that would not have willingly touched a person unless she wanted to. If she wasn't at least amused at the bare minimum, there would have been no reason for MI6 to fully wrap her arm around her. Audrey insisted she had just been teasing her, but that didn't dissuade Morgan.

She also trusted her enough to give her the honor of telling Sebastian he could come back to work. Of course, he still called her immediately after anyay, but still, the sentiment still stays.

She knew it was bold, going through with her insistence to show up on Monday. This was the British Military Intelligence after all, not a resistant acting gig, but god she wanted this. Not just working alongside a woman like her, but to live this type of high-pace life of excitement. Doing something for the greater good that made her feel alive. She was hung up on after asking what she liked in her coffee, but she'd gotten worse rejections in her life.

She spent the entire weekend nervously thinking about what would happen on Monday, and now the day was here. Sebastian, probably with the encouragement of Audrey, had agreed to let her accompany him to the office. She ran to the local Starbucks before he picked her up, spending ten minutes analyzing the menu, hypothesizing what the enchanting MI6 lady might possibly want. After agonizing deliberation, she settled on the safest option and got a plain iced coffee, which was now leaving little watermarks on her jeans from the condensation on the plastic.

"Do you think she'll kick me out?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence. She honestly knew she would be, but she wanted to know what to expect. She was trying to formulate different possible responses to the situation, so she could hide her nervousness behind a mask of jovial understanding.

"I'm _positive_ she'll kick you out," he laughed gently, not making fun of her but enjoying her insistence.

Morgan nodded in understanding before remembering something important, "Hey, what's her name?"

Sebastian was silent for a disconcerting amount of time and she figured he wasn't allowed to tell her, but his actual reasoning was even more ridiculous. "Umm, I'm not actually sure."

Morgan's jaw dropped open and she slapped the side of his arm, ignoring the way he winced and grabbed the still-recovering appendage. "Shut up! Is she like one of those bad ass boss characters in the movies? She just hides namelessly in the shadows until she needs to deal out orders and assign high-intensity missions?" This woman could not get any more badass.

"Ahh, no. I just-" he drew out his words in slight embarrassment, "-uh, can't remember."

Morgan turned fully in her seat to glare at him, "That woman granted you full access to know her name and you forgot!" she exclaimed, her voice raising with each word.

He let out a little chagrined laugh and tried to cover up his foolishness, "Well, we just call her 'boss'."

Sebastian was cool in her books, don't get her wrong, but right now he was being such a stupid man. He clearly could recognize beauty, he fell for Audrey after all, but to ignore the enigma he worked so closely to was a brainless misstep for someone who worked in the Intelligence Department. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. My handsome, but yet oh so misguided friend, I am disappointed in you."

"Don't forget I'm the only one getting you access to her," he warned jokingly.

"Disappointment absolved," she beamed immediately.

They spent the rest of the drive chit chatting and arguing about music trivia before arriving to the secret headquarters. She'd been so focused on what she'd say to her government crush that she hadn't considered there might be an issue getting in. Apparently Sebastian had, and for that she was forever grateful. Through each security check point, he explained she was one of the American Girls that helped solve the issue with Duffer. Apparently, everyone there hated 'Harvard Boy' and not only let her in, but thanked her, much to her delight.

As they were walking down the hall to what she presumed was the boss lady's office, Sebastian leaned down to her and whispered while walking, "Just so we're on the same page. I don't want to be put back on forced leave, so as far as I'm aware, she told you during your phone call that you needed to show up with me and I'm simply trusting you."

"She did tell me to show up with you today," she admonished, already acting the part.

"No she didn-oh, I see. You're good at that," he grinned.

"They didn't hire me in that Blockbuster ad for nothing."

"It's too bad Progresso won't be graced with your talent," a husky feminine voice quipped from right behind them.

Both she and Sebastian stopped in their tracks and turned around simultaneously, seeing the statuesque blonde standing just a foot behind them. She even had heels on and they hadn't heard her. It was equal parts terrifying and arousing. It took Morgan a second to register, but a smile broke out on her face when she realized the G-woman remembered her prior engagement. "I'm touched you remembered!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes. I spent all weekend thinking about it," she deadpanned.

"Really?"

"No." She sighed as Morgan's enthusiasm wasn't dampened and turned to Sebastian. "So I take it you're responsible for her being here?"

"She told me-" Sebastian started, but was cut off by Morgan. If this was going to be the last opportunity she had to have a conversation with this woman, she was going to monopolize on it.

"Yes, I convinced him you told me to bring me during our phone call. Are you impressed I was able to pull the wool over one of your own?" she boasted proudly, ignoring the slight nudge Sebastian gave her.

The woman regarded her for a moment before teasing, "Yes, blown away." Morgan smiled as Sebastian watched in nervous anticipation of reprimandation. "My office, both of you." Words that inspired optimism in Morgan brought dread in Sebastian as they walked through the door at the end of the hall.

Her office was exactly as she would have expected. It was sleek, classy, and elegant. It looked pristine and stylish and she was still staring in awe as the other two took a seat. "Morgan," the sultry voice called out. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sound of her name coming from the woman in that beautiful british accent that haunted her daydreams.

"Hmm?" she hummed while examining a potted plant to see if it was real or not.

"Sit down." Morgan did as told and sat in the seat directly across from her.

Before she had a chance to start reprimanding them, Morgan perked up in her seat. "Hi, sorry. I just wanted a chance to have formal introductions. I haven't gotten a chance to meet you. I'm-"

"Morgan Freeman. Thirty four years old, born January of 1984. You went to University for Theatre and you've gotten sporadic acting jobs ever since. You recently took it upon yourself to transport a piece of highly confidential government property with your long term friend Audrey Stockton. Now you've shown up hoping for a job." MI6 finished.

Morgan sat there, jaw agape in pure shock. She knew so much about her. Off the top of her head nonetheless. It was like she could hear her thoughts because she added, "I'm the head of the Intelligence Bureau. I have access to everything you've ever done."

"You missed two important facts though," Morgan lilted, receiving a cocked eyebrow. "I also brought you this today," passing the iced coffee to her over the desk, pleased when she took it from her with a millimeter smile. "And I am beyond flattered by your impeccable memory."

She was met with a slightly amused stare as the woman took a sip of her coffee. She set the cup on her desk and reached over, extending her hand out for Morgan who accepted it hasilty. "Wendy Davis, head of the Security Intelligence Service. Appreciative of your coffee."

"Shut up! Wendy Davis-"

"Not that Wendy Davis," Wendy sighed, still indulging Morgan in the world's longest handshake.

"I know, but Morgan Freeman, Wendy Davis, what a match in incidental-celebrity-names heaven our we, Wendy!" she exclaimed. Wendy let out a breath of amusement as she disentangled herself from Morgan's hand.

"Hi, Sebastian Henshaw, an actual employee here, awaiting acknowledgement of his existence," Sebastian declared, interrupting the serenity of the moment Morgan was creating.

"I apologize, Henshaw," she sighed, taking another drink of her coffee before spinning around and grabbing a file out of her desk.

"No problem, Wendy," he beamed.

"Nope, you call me Boss and Boss only," she reprimanded without looking up from the file.

"Yes, Boss," he apologized, ignoring the taunting smile Morgan was sending his way.

"So. As long as you're feeling healed enough, I have an assignment in China that needs to be dealt with. Apparently there's been a breach in security systems and information is being mishandled by the Chinese mafia. It most likely will be a longer assignment, possibly taking even a year," she explained.

"Excuse me," Morgan spoke up, a bit thrown she wasn't walking home right now. Wendy's piercing blue eyes shot up over the file as she looked expectantly at Morgan. "May I lend my services on this mission?" she asked.

"You're sitting in the briefing, are you not?" Wendy said as if it was obvious.

Sebastian and Morgan looked at each other before looking back at her and exclaiming, "Wait, what?"in perfect unison.

"Well, you seemed to display at least a moderate amount of competency and skill during this recent escapade. I chose a mission of a similar calibre and I figured if you come back alive, we can see about keeping you on for good. Perhaps you find it's not as much fun as you believe it to be, or maybe your living on this last mission was a fluke or luck. We'll see," she explained.

Morgan felt like she was floating. This morning she woke up thinking the highlight of her day would be seeing this beautiful woman, now it was seeing this beautiful woman and getting to continue her dream job. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much," she exclaimed standing up. She pressed her index and middle finger to her forehead in a salute and continued her gratitudes, "I promise I will do my best work and I will absolutely do everything in my power to make you proud." She let her fingers fly away from her in a full salute as Wendy clenched her jaw to avoid smiling.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked while sitting down.

"I see potential," she said politely, giving Morgan an appreciative glance before putting on the mask of strict professionalism. "However, we will need to do some official paperwork and procedures before you can go out into the field as an official, interim, agent."

"Of course," Morgan replied, trying to mimic the severity and conviction of the woman across from her.

"Oh, and I would like you to ask Audrey if she would also join. I have a feeling that she equals out your eccentricities. You seem to be a good team."

"Oh, you're the best. Your wish is my command," Morgan gushed, poorly concealing her excitement.

Officially one of the best days of her life.

 **Hope you enjoyed! It was a fun challenge writing this! -Nicole (Twitter/Tumblr: gaycrouton)**


End file.
